Digimon world New Generation
by crystalphoenix
Summary: For those who had played DIGIMON WORLD 2,U should know most of the plot and there will be some digimon from Digimon Chironicle.This is my first time writing so no flames pls.R&R!
1. The Begaining of a new generation

It has been along time since the real world and the digital world had fuse together...And now, a new generation has begun...  
  
"It is time..."A shadow spoke to his fellowers...

"Vandar,the leader of gold hawk was talking to a mysterious kid and kid's parter digimon."a boy told the tamers at the tamers hangout,the Tamers Club.

"So what?" a girl from gold hawk spoke"Its none of YOU blue falcon members bussiness!"

Suddenly,out of nowhere,a senior from gold hawk gathered members from the club back to the gold hawk headquaters.

Gold hawk HQ

"Settle down eveyone"Vandar spoke"I have a new member to introduce to all of you.I want all of you to meet Kouta Doumoto and his partner digimon,daimon[this is the american name for Dorumon]."

* * *

So like it,or hate it?I will need your advise!THAX! 


	2. Mission at BIOS Domain

Hello everyone,I'm back again!I would like to thank Invisiblegirl13 for her comments.bows down

Now for the story!Mission at the BIOS Domain!

* * *

Kouta just kept quiet as Vandar spoke on(he is not the type that talk alot)  
  
"You see,Kouta's digimon Daimon is a Beast Type Digimon that is supposed to be the "Prototype Digimon",before Digimon was discovered on the old interface.It is seemingly becoming tame, although it has a fighting spirit and has a high strength. Whatever it barks at, it usually bites. There is a possibility that strong vitality of the legendary animal, the dragon, is hidden in the deepest part of its Digi-Core, allowing it to grow into a strong Digimon at the time of the experiment. "Vandar told the tamers.Everyone looked at Daimon in horror and was waiting for Vandar to say"Just joking!"but nothing came out of the Leaders mouth.  
  
Joy Joy spoke this time"You got to be kidding!"  
  
"I'm not joking Joy."Vandar replied.  
  
Daimon just gave the crowd a cold stare while Kouta kept quiet.Vandar soon dismissed the crowd of chattering tamersand asked Kouta to follow him to the Leader's room.

Leader's Room,Gold Hawk HQ  
  
"Are you sure Kouta?That the Blood Kinghts are coming to attack the City?You should know that this is no joking  
  
matter."Vandar said to the mysterious boy.  
  
"I'm possive of it Vandar.I overheared them at their Hideout...."

FLASHBACK  
  
This time,we will destory the City!And we can rule the whole Digital World!"A tall shadowy figure told his fellowers.  
  
Kouta had overheard them while he was training Daimon and rushed to the city to inform Vandar,an old friend of his.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK

"The City is the place that controls this world.I thought all the tamers had chased them out.But who knows..."Vandar said silently."I will have to dicuss this with the other two leaders.In the meantime Kouta,go and get your digibeatel from Chief Carol at the main gate.I got a mission for you at BIOS Domain..."  
  
Before Vandar could go on,Kouta has already left for the domain.  
  
"That kid..."Vandar snorted.  
  
BIOS DOMAIN  
  
"Geez,this is soooo boring."Kouta moaned.  
  
He came only 15 minutes ago and now he was a the floor where the Boss digimon is.  
  
"just only 1 hit and and I K.O those low level digimons..."Daimon moaned,then something caught Kouta's eye...  
  
A Agumon-X(This is a digimon with an x-antibody like Daimon except that Daimon is the only digimon born with it)!  
  
"I WANT IT!!!"Kouta screamed but he slowly begain to clam down"But I did not buy any..HUH?A toy plane in the item box!?OH,Joy Joy gave it to me before I left..."  
  
Kouta shoot the toy to the wild digimon and well manage to get it join his party.  
  
After walking for some time,Kouta found the boss digimon,Hargumon.To him,Daimon and Agumon-X,this was an easy battle.Just 1 'Baby Burner' and 'MetalCannon'was enough to finish the {so-called}Boss digimon.Leader's Room,Gold Hawk  
  
"Well Done Kouta!"Vandar commented"Back then it took me nearly a day!And I can see you got a new member in your party."  
  
"It was nothing."Kouta replied in a cool maner  
  
"Well,go back to your room and have nice rest then."Vandar told the guard tamer"While I have  
a meeting with the other 2 leaders."  
  
Both of them went their seperate ways and far away from the City,the Blood Kinghts are preparing,and training...

* * *

Well how do you all like that?REVIEWS PLS!And no flames!Thanks!!! 


	3. CP's notes

Daimon sneeks up to everyone...

Daimon:hehhehheh...hello digimon fans.As you know from Chapter 2 what digimon I am,I am the new digimon for digimon seson 5!Ok,lets get to the point I am here to tell you the plot for the next chapie!Now after Kouta,Agu{Agumon-X's nick}and I defeated boss digimons of the next few domains,someone stole the city's generator parts and Vandar sent Kouta to find the parts{2 people starts to sneek up on Daimon from the back...}.Thats where Kouta...{Daimon was knocked out by Kouta and Crystalphoenix}

CP:I told you to say the disclaimers and notes!NOT the plot for the next chapter!

Kouta:AND WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING TELLING THE FANS ME AND...{gets knocked out by CP}

CP:sorry,what you are gonna say will spoil the next few chaps.Anyway,in the past few chaps I forgoten to put up the disclamers and a few notes.Well I may not be updating untill the next school hoilday is here and now for the punishment for these two...

Kouta&Daimon:CP does not own digimon 1,2,3,4 or their soundtracks...and pls R&R

CP:Thats all 4 now!See ya!{starts dragging Daimon & Kouta away }


End file.
